


Family Reunion

by WriterToa



Series: Aftermath (Disney Descendants) [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToa/pseuds/WriterToa
Summary: If there's one god you don't want to get steamed off, its Hades. But time changes all beings one way or the other and this family reunion might go a little differently then most.At least the foods' good.
Series: Aftermath (Disney Descendants) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Family Reunion

If there was one thing you didn't want to do, it was to anger a god or goddess. Definitely not a goddess as some could say they're anger at a being will last for eternity. Still by keeping in mind the gods also lived very long lives, it's no surprise they'd sometimes forget things in choosing to stay in their domains and live it up. This changed due to two things. The combination of lands that soon would become Auradon, and Hades' takeover. Now while that first took place  _ long _ after the second, many of the gods still harbored resentment for the God of the Underworld. So when Hades was dumped into the barrier, many of these said gods and goddesses rushed to the dark and dreaded realm of Hades to take it for themselves. Why not, when Hades tried to do the very same to them? The problem with this is that in 'living it up' for so long, it led to a little...let's say 'disconnect'. 

First off, several forgot of the loyalty of Cerberus and how the large dog was a god in it's own right. Born from Typhon who was born from Gaia and Tartarus, just because his name means 'Spot' doesn't mean he couldn't take on even Ares in a fit. Second off, Cerberus's job meant it watched for even gods entering the dark realm. So when several gods and goddesses rushed to take it over they either changed their minds very quickly or left by force. Still, Cerberus  _ was _ a dog and more importantly he was  _ Hades _ dog. So if several gods and goddesses got very nervous as Hades strutted into Olympus; it was to be expected.

_ Should have grabbed the boy before coming here. Would have been hilarious, let him go wild, ha! Oh well, next time. _

“ _ Weeeellll,  _ what a crowd! I haven’t seen this many backstabbers and imbeciles since, well, last Tuesday really.” Hades strutted through the crowd, the other gods moving out of his way like he was on fire. He stopped at a table and grabbed a ripe apple and tossed it around in his hands. “Bingo Night gets  _ dirty _ , though that's mortals for you.”

“What are you doing here, Hades, you are forbidden to step foot on these sacred grounds!” A booming voice that sent clouds flying as it's owner marched towards the god from a large throne. Hades snorted and didn’t even turn around. 

“Oh dearly dimwitted brother of mine, like you can forbid me of anything. Remember,” here he turned just enough to side eye the red eyed God of the Sky and smugly smirked. “ _ I’m older than you _ .”

It really was amusing how red Zeus can turn, and he was not even at full strength. "I am still King of Olympus and you would do well to respect that," Zeus growled through gritted teeth. This made Hades bark out a laugh as he turned around to face the crowd. 

"Like I'm going to respect a bunch of conspirators who can't even scare my dog. Oh yes I know about that," he said as he leaned casually on the table, crossing a leg and taking a bite from his apple. “Hmm, just like Mama used to grow.”

“Get out, now, before we throw you out!” Zesu growled but Hades just snorted and looked around. The other godly beings were whispering amongst themselves and Hades just hummed unshaken. He tapped a finger to his cheek and tilted his head.

“Oh, like last time? Oh wait, wait wait  _ wait _ , that’s not what happened, eh? I seem to recall,” Hade went back to tossing the apple with a lazy hand while pointing with the other hand. “That you summoned me to neutral mortal ground. Now, my memory must be going but I don't remember the party I was promised.”

“Stop acting as if you didn’t deserve what happened or have forgotten! Your serpent's tongue won’t help you,” Zesu stated with a pointed finger at Hades’ nose which Hades lazily moved with a touch of magic from a certain finger. Zesu twitched but didn’t call attention to that just yet. “You should have been punished worse.”

“Well then it is sure a  _ wondrous  _ thing I can’t be  _ killed _ , now isn’t it?” Hades winked cheerfully then smoothly moved around his brother, his dark cloud almost hitting Zeus’s feet if he didn’t jerk back. “Though if we could, I’d have dropped dead at the sight of you.  _ Come oooonnn  _ it’s the new ages, wear something more than ropes!"

"I find robes to be very freeing, thank you very much," Zeus sniffed and either didn't hear the snorts from the others or ignored them. Hades snorted the loudest and rolled his eyes and just because he could teleported around the pantheon, popping up behind other gods and goddesses giving some near heart attacks. He noted that, while some were still wearing what was the height of fashion in the Greek times, the majority still found ways to modernize in various ways.  _ Hmm, must be that Evie girls’ influence, funny it's mainly the bigger names in the biz. I wonder...best put a pin on that thought. _

“Oh,  _ I’m sure you do _ . Now, I’m sure you  _ all  _ have lots of things you want to say and spit at me but I neither have the time or care. Instead-, ooo nice twist out Aphrodite!- Instead I'm here to issue a little warning,"

"A warning?" A god asked walking to stand by Zeus. This god wore a modern suit with the colors ebbing and flowing about in the different colors of the sea. Hades popped up behind him and hmm’d flippantly.

" _ Weeellll _ one  _ might _ call it a  _ threat _ but who cares about the specifics, shark bait." Hades smirked with a little pat-pat on Poseidon's cheek then spun on his heel until he was in the middle of the gathering. Hades took two fingers to his glasses and moved to clean them looking casually down as he did. "Stay away from my daughter and her friends, stay away from my realm or I will give you all a taste of my namesake."

Here Zeus let out a booming laugh, lighting rippling through his beard as he used his own power to teleport over to stand closer to his brother. "Oh  _ clearly _ , what with your powers at party trick level. You wouldn't impress a drunk satyr."

"Brother," Poseidon tried to caution but it was in that way that said he knew he'd be ignored. Hades finished cleaning his glasses and put them back on his face, but now they seem to glow with a dark aura.

"Now now, one doesn't need power when you have  _ Personality _ ." Hades said slyly then narrowed his eyes. "Which you clearly must know, given you haven't been able to kick me out on my  _ Βαρέλι.  _ Now, I'm going to say this slowly so the tiny idiot behind your eyes understands." 

Hades, only worrying if this will work for a second, let his aura grow darker, dark enough to see and if the clouds under his feet weren't black already they were now. His eyes glowed gold like back in the old days and his hair, already aflame, grew hotter. The lesser gods and goddesses and nymphs ran in fear from this show leaving the higher gods and goddesses that were there. Some went for weapons that appeared at their sides but none moved from their spots.

"I don't care that you hate me, I don't care if you think my punishment was too short or if it's unfair that my powers couldn’t be taken for eternity. I'd rather say I'm concerned for your brains if you thought a lowly magic barrier could hold me back for long if I actually cared enough to try."

"It didn't look that way two days ago," Zeus sniffed like an entitled rich snob, which was impressive for 8 words.

"Oh so you  _ were _ watching the show. Funny, I heard on the grape vine that you promised not to spy on the world so long as I was contained." Have you ever seen the face of someone who realized they misstepped? If so then you'd know the smugness that grew in Hades chest, getting him to grin with teeth that were suddenly a lot more sharp. "Anywho anyone with working grey matter would know I was hamming things up. Cameras you see, got to love them or hate them. Ah! I see, you want me monologuing. Now I do love a good chit-chat. But I’ll get to the point of my visit. Stay away from Mal, her trophy fiance, her crew, and anyone else from the Isle under my protection. The rest of Auradon, knock yourselves out. I’ll get them eventually." 

"You don’t get to give orders, not here or ever-!"

"How's Hesta? She must be  _ livid _ with the deaths and crippling of her proteges." Hades suddenly changed both the subject and his aura, popping over to a lounge chair and sat just like he did on the Isle; one leg up and a bowl with berries in a hand, his clouds moving to surround the bottom of the floating seat.

The silence told more than words and Hades slowly straightened up. He looked around behind his shades, even letting some energy free to search for the goddess that was nowhere around. 

"Where is she?"

Poseidon and Zeus share a look and the others' whispers and shuffling had Hades feel a headache coming on. To delay that he bit into a strawberry whole and then some ambrosia from a wine glass, knocking it back in one go. Once it was gone he tossed the glass somewhere and shivered as a ripple of energy filled his body. “Woo! Now  **That** hit the spot!” 

With that he jumped up to his feet and whatever cheer in his voice was gone as he zeroed his gaze on each gold and goddess, leaving his brothers’ for last though lingering a moment on a certain goddess in the back whose black face was unreadable from where Hades was. “Now that just sealed the deal, twiddle twins. You only get that quiet when you were hiding something you knew would upset me. Now I might have gotten more chill over the centuries but if possible I learned a thing or two from all those lovely neighbors I had the last two decades.” here he removed his glasses and moved to his brothers, growing back to his regular height as a god as he did. His eyes bore into the God of the Sky and the God of the Seas, his energy every bit the oldest and potent. “I can lie to you, but you could never keep a lie from me. Not for long, remember? Now, I'll ask one more time. Where is my favorite chess opponent?”

“She is at home, uncle.” A calm and regal voice reached over the stutters of Zeus and everyone turned to look at Athena. She actually looked like a more regal VK, with a leather jacket and gloves and pants ending in the tallest boots Hades had yet seen. Her shield was on one arm, her spear in the other and her owl companion on her shoulder giving him the stink eye. “From the moment the barrier was cast, she left Olypmius and has not been seen since.”

“Ah, that makes sense, thanks, staby!” Hades said with an overdramatic bow then suddenly sunk into the clouds to reappear by the gates, grabbing a bowl with fresh fruit and a big bottle of wine, and shifting back to his rocker form. “Thanks for the soapbox, I'm sure my words sank in somewhere in your brain cell; now I have a dinner date with my couch and 20 mortal years of TVto watch.”

“You-! You can’t just-just walk up here and-!” Zeus tired once more but Hera, who had watched everything but not say a word, moved forward and stopped him from rushing after Hades. 

“Well I’d agree with you but then we’d both be wrong,” Hades said cheekly and Zeus growled and lightning rippled on the clouds. “Wow it's amazin’; you wanted me gone but now you want me around. Do you love me or something?” If the disgust on Zeus’s face wasn’t enough to send Hades off laughing hard enough to teleport by falling backward into the sky, then the face of Posidon who was trying so hard not to laugh would have.

_ Welp, that was a nice family reunion. Didn’t even have to see Ares stupid mug this time! Now...work.  _ Hades grimaced and sighed, the magic energy he had drained out of him.

_...maybe being free was a bad idea. _

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working and reworking this thing for months. It follows right after the first in my (First!) series but that doesn't mean the rest will so keep that in mind ;-) If your wondering at how Hades acted, keep in mind the hints from the first oneshot. I'm not sure when the next will be posted but there are a lot of ideas for this world just waiting for me.


End file.
